


Commonality

by Nellsie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellsie/pseuds/Nellsie
Summary: Encounters with Karkat and Dave. Three encounters, to be specific.





	Commonality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuccaB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaB/gifts).



**01.**

Dave kind of knows. He sees the signs.

Or, he _thinks_ he knows. Dave likes to think he knows everything. He is the smartest man alive, except when he’s a complete dumbass for jokes. In the latter case, he frequently and often claims not to know how to read. In the former case, he makes an internal guess that Karkat is a trans man.

He’s right, but part of that is attributed to some projection. After all, Dave himself is a trans man. One hundred percent, inarguable, bonafide dude. Having another trans man around is a nice thought, and having it turn out to be true is kind of satisfying.

He and Karkat talk about it, sometimes.

Mostly on their own time. Dave will approach Karkat with the intention of fucking with him for the sake of laughs, or vice versa, and they’ll eventually settle down and start talking about society or dysphoria or whatever. It’s pretty dope.

Today, it starts in Karkat’s room, because Dave came in to watch ancient vine compilations and thus watch Karkat fumble over his words trying to describe how stupid the very concept of vine is to him. Eventually it devolves into just talking, and they sit beside each other on the bed and have a civilized conversation. It’s a very rare occurrence, for them.

Karkat seems to really consider his words before saying them, which is kind of funny to Dave, who is known for _never_ thinking about what he’s said, ever. He just sort of lets things go on the express route from the train of thought to his mouth instantaneously. He’s working on it.

“When I told you that I was, you know,” he says.

“Trans?”

“Yes, trans,” says Karkat, “I don’t understand why you shortened it, but yes.”

Dave says, “It’s less syllables than ‘a transgender guy,’” and Karkat almost revs up so he can give a lecture on the importance of nuance in language or whatever, but he stops.

“That’s fair,” he settles, and he tries to find the words to continue his first statement, “Anyway, you didn’t seem surprised when I told you, and that’s been on my mind. It’s been bothering me a lot, uh,” Karkat contemplates his words again, and his expression while thinking is almost identical to his expression while frustrated, “Is it that obvious?”

“Nah,” says Dave, and he sees Karkat cast a doubtful look. “No really, it’s just that, no offense, I’ve kind of learned to pick up on the signs.”

Karkat’s eyebrows arch, and he’s immediately on defense. Whenever he’s upset he puffs up like a kitten trying to intimidate a much larger enemy. It’s effective, sometimes, but other times it’s very clearly a front.

“What _signs?”_ he asks, and Dave has to backpedal a bit.

“I don’t mean it in a bad way, uh, lemme think,” he pauses, “I just used to do a lot of the stuff you do. Like, you know, the baggy clothes, and the slouching, and the general, uh,” he gestures vaguely in Karkat’s direction, “I think some people would call it an aura?”

“Those people are what we on Alternia would call morons,” says Karkat, and he leans back. “And I’ll have you know that you aren’t the pinnacle of goddamn subtlety either, Strider.”

“Wait, what?” Dave falters, as if the very concept of his obviousness is foreign, “I’m absolutely subtle. I’m, like, the subtlest. Nobody can find anybody subtler. If you look in the dictionary for the word subtle you’ll find a picture of me, smack dab in the dictionary. I’m not even kidding. I’m right goddamn there.” He’s kidding.

“You literally _light up_ whenever anyone says your name, or any appropriate pronoun at all,” says Karkat, “Or, I guess you just stand up a bit straighter and you get this look on your stupid fucking face, I’m still objectively correct.”

“Damn, you right.”

They sit in silence for a bit, allowing the conversation to sink in. Dave is happy? Maybe? He feels like they have something in common, which they do and have before, but this feels nice. Having someone around who really understands the experience.

“So,” says Dave, “you must spend an awful lot of time staring at me, huh?”

Karkat reels, “ _What?”_

“Well, I mean,” Dave gestures as he speaks, “You _did_ notice me reacting to that stuff, and I assume you’d have to be looking at me a lot to notice.”

Karkat sputters, “Are you fucking kidding me?” He’s flustered, “I— _you_ —fuck off, I’m not _staring at you,_ I’m looking in your general direction, you colossal piece of shit.”

“Insults,” nods Dave, feigning a solemn, knowing tone, “It’s how you express love. I understand.”

Karkat rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Like _you’re_ any better.”

“I am and always have been better, but go on,” says Dave.

“You literally mentioned my _‘general aura’_ two minutes ago, as if that’s not some shit that would come straight out of Gamzee’s mouth—”

Dave immediately cuts in, “Do _not_ compare me to the clown.”

“I’m comparing you to the clown and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” Karkat says, “Also, you noticed my posture _and_ my clothing choices! I have even more reason to believe you’re staring at _me!”_

“That’s horseshit!” exclaims Dave.

Karkat argues, “That’s why you wear the sunglasses! Nobody’s able to tell what’s going on behind them, which, need I remind you, is probably staring!”

It continues like this for a bit, with smug banter at a volume way louder than it has to be. Dave eventually relents, somewhat. “Okay, okay, what if we come to a truce?” he asks.

Karkat looks at him questioningly, “What are your terms?”

“We’ve both been staring at each other, all the time, _or,”_ says Dave, “We’ve never stared at each other, looked at each other for longer than ten seconds. In fact, we’ve never looked at each other at all. My eyes are goddamn Karkat-intolerant, and vice versa.”

Karkat mulls over the solution, “I like the second one.”

“Deal,” agrees Dave, and he holds out a hand. Karkat shakes it.

Karkat says, “I have no idea what I’m shaking hands with. I can’t see anything in front of me.”

“Same,” says Dave, “I’m temporarily blind. I can’t see shit.”

**02.**

They do stare at each other a lot. They notice each other often, and sometimes Dave _really_ notices Karkat. In a romantic sense, in an attractive sense.

Dave is embarrassed by it, but he’s also worried _about_ it.

He has a hard time explaining it, so he tries while they play a new game co-created and played by the two of them. It’s called, “Everything Wrong With Your Respective Society: a Game for Mutual Bonding Over Terrible Planets.”

(Titled by Karkat. Colloquially dubbed, “Everything is Shit,” by Dave.)

The basic concept of the game is that Karkat and Dave lie on Karkat’s bed and talk about shitty things from Alternia and Earth, and they bond over how shitty their former societies were. It’s a fun game for all ages! Except for the part where they say ‘shit’ in the title.

“So, shit that sucks about Earth,” says Dave, “Gender is kind of associated with sexuality in a weird way?”

Karkat blinks, “But they’re different things,” he says.

“Yep,” Dave affirms, “But sometimes people kind of associate one with the other, so it’s like,” he pauses, “I like girls, right?”

“You’ve said so before,” says Karkat, “I’m well aware of bizarre human sexuality rites. After that abysmal and absolutely traumatizing encounter with Egbert, I had to learn.”

“So, technically, I’m a straight dude,” says Dave, “Like, that’s kind of the truth I’ve been living with for a while? And it’s easier that way, because people kind of accept it more when you’re straight.”

Karkat makes a face, “You’re gonna have to elaborate,” he says.

“So, like, on Earth it’s kind of assumed that everyone is straight, unless otherwise stated,” says Dave, “and when you’re trans, people kind of assume your sexuality has something to do with it, which it might? I dunno, but,” he blinks, shutting his eyes tighter than he has to, “I don’t think I’m straight.”

“Okay,” says Karkat.

“Okay,” says Dave.

There’s more silence, and it’s both comfortable and it’s not. Dave is okay with silences with Karkat, usually, but he kind of feels the weight of his own thoughts more heavily when it’s quiet, and it’s weird and difficult and—

“I don’t know if you knew this,” says Karkat, “but I’m not straight, either.”

Holy shit. That was a joke. From _Karkat._ At an appropriate time. Holy shit.

A grin splits across Dave’s face, and he curls in on himself laughing. _“Fuck,_ good timing.”

“I’m learning from the masters,” says Karkat, and he lets them linger in the comfortable air for a moment before speaking again. “Is it okay to ask questions?”

“What is this, a Q and A?” asks Dave, but he nods, “Yeah, whatever.”

“Anything in particular sparking the panic over there?” Karkat asks.

“I mean, kinda?” says Dave. He tries not to glance at Karkat when he says that. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and, I mean, okay,” he takes a deep breath, “You’re part of it.”

Dave glances over to see Karkat mouthing a victorious _yes_ and he nearly breaks out laughing again. Karkat meets his gaze and clears his throat, trying not to sound too excited. “Go on.”

Dave says, “And, I mean, I’ve liked guys before. Sorry you don’t get to be my magical gay awakening or whatever.”

“Can I ask another question?”

“Shoot,” says Dave.

“Was it Egbert?” asks Karkat, and Dave brings his hands to his face before conceding with a nod. “I knew it.”

“Oh fuck off,” says Dave, “but yeah, it was John.”

Karkat nods sympathetically, “I see the appeal.”

“Of course _you_ do,” says Dave, and there’s that quiet again. He lifts his hands from his face to see Karkat facing him. Gravity just kind of seems to pull them together, at that point.

They kiss. It’s short and sweet, and Dave can feel the heat rushing to his face near immediately. “This is such bullshit,” he says, “This is something that would happen in one of your romcoms. Like, _‘oh, he comes out and immediately kisses an alien.’”_

Karkat looks surprised, and happy, and embarrassed. It’s a great mix of emotions that neither of them can really comprehend. He says, “I think we should kiss again.”

They do.

**03.**

They watch a few romantic comedies together. Dave lasts about an hour before stating, “I need to piss like a racehorse,” and leaving for the bathroom.

Karkat says, “Very romantic,” and immediately takes advantage of the space left behind by Dave, stretching out over the bed and resting

Dave returns to find Karkat reclining like some kind of housecat, belonging to an aristocratic family of fortunate means. He proceeds to imagine Karkat as the evil housecat from Disney’s _Cinderella_ and he nearly falls over with laughter, but Karkat interrupts his attempted pratfall.

Karkat says, “I don’t understand how you do that.”

“Do what?” asks Dave.

Karkat says, “Your chest is almost completely flat,” and he seems to realize the implications of staring at Dave’s chest, “It’s just something I noticed.”

“I bind,” says Dave.

Karkat seems unfazed, “You what?”

“Oh shit, do I have to explain the concept of binding to you?” says Dave, “It’s like, uh, you flatten your chest out by wearing a binder. It helps with dysphoria and shit,” he stops again at Karkat’s look of confusion, “Jesus, uh, okay,” he lifts up his shirt to show the bottom half of his binder. Karkat nearly has a stroke. “This is a binder.”

“Literally die,” Karkat says, “That is _not_ the context I imagined seeing your chest in, and isn’t that dangerous?”

“I’m sorry it couldn’t be a romcom moment where you didn’t see me even partially naked until the inevitable sex scene, and I’m responsible about it.”

“Define ‘responsible, because you also think Hot Pockets are ‘healthy’ and that Saved by the Bell was a ‘classic,’” says Karkat.

“I don’t wear for more than eight hours, I don’t sleep in it, I do breathing exercises, and I don’t run or anything while wearing it,” says Dave, “So, like, actually responsible.”

“And what happens if you don’t do those things?” asks Karkat.

Dave responds, “Uh, nerve damage or something? Listen, I’m not an expert.”

Karkat crosses his arms, and he isn’t judging—Dave has intimate knowledge of most of Karkat’s expressions, and this isn’t his judgy one—he’s just confused.

“I feel the the risk outweighs the reward,” he says, and Dave shakes his head.

“No, dude, listen, it’s,” Dave trails off, and he wants to explain that feeling of relief when he passes mirrors or glass or really any reflective surface and he sees himself, flat chest and all. It’s just _nice._ “Come on, I have a few.”

They walk to Dave’s room. Karkat is shorter than he is, but Dave manages to find one that seems relatively fitting. He waits outside of the Karkat’s room while he changes.

Karkat leaves the room wearing his sweater, but he stands up a bit straighter. “So, uh, you said the time limit for wearing these things is eight hours?”

**Author's Note:**

> deleted scenes:  
> 1\. karkat shitting on alternia for an entire paragraph.  
> 2\. karkat and dave talk about john and their previous feelings for him.  
> 3\. "wait so if you liked john, and i liked john, and you liked terezi, and i liked terezi, then who's landing the plane."


End file.
